Is this real
by weebmollusc
Summary: Eren has loved levi for along time without even considering that levi would love him back


Eren PoV

I sit down at a table and glance around. 'He's not here...good' I think to myself as I do so , Mikasa and Armin either side of me. As I begin to eat my dinner, I feel Armin's Elbow dig into my side. I look up and butterflies form in my tummy as I see Levi Heichou walk in! He walks in and looks around , he's looking straight at me, and it was only then that he realised I was staring right at him. I quickly look down and squeeze my eyes shut. I'd gone bright red.'Why does he have to be so beautiful?! As if everything wasn't bad enough...I can't have feelings for him, he's my captain an-'

"Eren" I hear Armin whisper next to me.

I look up and see Levi sat in front of me. Mikasa stands up and says about going to help Sasha with something. I can tell she is just pissed at me, but I don't know why she would be. She doesn't know how I feel about Levi...does she? Anyway that's the least of my worries.

Levi's PoV

I walk in. That brat is looking right at is he so red ? I wonder if he's got a fever or something, wait why do I care so much about this shitty brat. Oh well the only fee space is opposite him I might as well go check. I sit down , why is that bitch Mikasa getting up and why does she look so pissed , "what's her problem" I mutter under my breath. Suddenly Eren looks up at we wide eyed , what's wrong with him. " we need a talk"...

Eren PoV

W-w-why is he glaring at me , my hart lifts ,he wants to talk to me , wait the only reason he would want to talk to a brat like me would be to tell me off... My heart falls again

"Brat" levi clicks his fingers in my face and stares me right in the eye I realised I spaced out , he leans forward and whisper

"Not here brat , I want to talk to you some where alone"

He grabs me roughly by the shoulder and dragged me out the room, Erevan one has gone silent and is staring at us , heart pumping I look back at Armin-chan...

" Y-you gonna be ok on your own, r-right?"

He just smiles and gives me an encouraging look.

"Come on brat stop wasting time"

"Y-yes Heichou" I say knowing I'm as red as a tomato

He drags me down the corridor , I notice that there's no one around , wait I have never been here before , I feel myself being shoved from behind, suddenly levi has me pinned against the wall.

Levi's PoV

What his problem why he's so scared of me? I realise what I did and my arms drop to my side . I look away blushing and embarrassed.

"Sorry" I look away bright red

Eren pulls my hands up to him and places them on his chest

"T-that's okay Heichou" he says to me with a nerviouse smile

I feel some thing hard press against my thigh , subconsciously I move closer too eren, our boby are so close to each outher and so hot, looking Down I see his heard member pressing into me. Thoughts flutter through my mind, I can't lose this opportunity, I can do whatever I want with this brat right now.

"What's wrong , someone excited " I smirk trying to hold back a blush

" d-don't look "

" don't worry , I know how we can treat that " I look at him lustfully

Eren PoV

He pulls me roughly by the arm literally dragging me into what looks like sleeping quarters

"Wait Heichou where are we going "

this is sleeping quarters...is he taking me to his room? Is this real or is he just messing with me? Anyway that doesn't matter right now.

Levi pushes me into this room, I'm assuming it is his because of how fricking tidy everything is.

I hear the door lock behind me.

"Do you like my room?" levi asks as he moves closer to my back

I feel his warm breath on my neck and shiver

"Y-yes" I feel some thing hot and wet tickle my collarbone looking round I see his moist tong cures ing my skin.

"Something wrong eren , don't you like it "

He nibbles me earlobe , moving round me so are faces a only millimetres apart. I feel his lips gently touching mine. He breaks the kiss making sure I'm fine with it , I nod at him and then feel his lips crashing back into mine , I feel his tough searching for entrance into my mouth , I let him in, I feel our tough fighting against each outer , he wins and explore every inch of my mouth, I suck his tough in response and hear him let out a small moan . We break the kiss grasping for air.

Levi's PoV

He feels so hot inside , he's hard member digs into my thigh. I gently push down onto my bed

And gently lower my head onto his body , pinning him down underneath me

"W-what are you doing "

" I told you I would treat your problem " i whisper to him gently

I pull up his top seeing his pink nipples , I squeeze it gently as eren responds with a moan , I lick it a swirl my tough around its tip I suck it , whilst gently squealing the other.

I slowly begin to move down his body sucking on his tummy and leaving my mark. When I reach his crotch I lick at his pants where his bulge is. He lets out a small moan. I pull down his now wet pants and see his erect member. I place my finger on his tip , And massage his dick , felling the pre cum on my finger tip ,

"Ahhh more Heichou , please just put it in your mouth" he moans

I look up at him innocently , he's flushed red and looks at me lustfully,

"I don't know what your talking about" I say as I give his member a hard squeeze.

Slowly I lift my tongue to his tip and swirl it around ,

" is this what you want " I say sweetly

" ahh ahh more more "

I move my tongue slowly up and down his shaft

"More!" He moans

I take his dick in my mouth I deep throating it ,he grabs my hair and pushes my head up and down

"Ahhhhhh levi-sama" he moans my name , at this I speed up sucking , pushing his dick further into my mouth

"Ahhhhhh I'm going to cum"

I continue faster then I feel his Juices burst into my mouth , I swallow.

"Heichou that felt so good"

" don't worry babe it's not over yet "

Eren PoV

What was that it felt so good? I want more, I need more. What does he mean it's not over ?what's he going to do now? I feel levi moving back up my body , leaving his marks again , I feel him suck every inch of me until he's back at my neck , we kiss again , I let him pass amd feel his hot tough against mine. He ends the kiss .

"How was that , brat ?" He mutters in my ear

I let out a small moan in response

" do you want me to show you something better "

" Y-yes Heichou I would"

I feel him smirk and sit up on top of me , I watch as he removes his top , I stare , his body is so perfect i lift up my arm and trace him muscles with my finger , his skin is so soft I want him to be mine , all mine.

"You like them " he says softly

"There beautiful " I gasp

He smiles down at me , and starts to und do his belt and remove his trousers , I gasp this time out loud, shit it's big , I don't know much about sex, but I know there is no way that will be able to fit in me.

"Something wrong , eren ? " he asks smirking at me

" n-no, i-I just don't know if that will fit in me "

He laughs , " of course it will , although you have to play with him first " his crazed smirk has returned to him.

"W-what , I-I don't know how to do that "

"are you disobeying my orders ?"

"N-n Heichou , I'm sorry "

Nervously I sit up and bend down to Levi's dick , it's so big I don't know how it will fit in my mouth , let alone my ass. , I slowly begin to lick his dick ,I move my tongue around his hot pulsing member , a moan escapes his mouth , I smile with satisfaction when I hear this , I lick up and down squeezing his balls as I do so. Pre cum has gathered on the end of his dick , finally I tack it in my mouth , it doesn't fit , he thrust forwards his member crashing Ito the back of my throat , I want to gag but I resist knowing I would be punished if I did , I started bobbing my head up and down , just like he did to me. He moans my name over and over again , God does that sounds make me horny , suddenly a bitter liquid bursts into my mouth and I take his dick out of my mouth , choking on the sticky white liquid.

"Good boy eren" he says exhausted from cuming but trying to hide it with a smirk

" thank you Heichou" replays grinning as my cum drips from his mouth.

Levi PoV

He cawls up my belly

"Was I good levi-sama" he asks inassentlny his face splattered with my seed

" I'm genna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow" I growl

I flip him onto his back so he's lying ing underneath me and thrust my fingers into his mouth

"Suck "

I fell his hot wet tough licking my fingers. I pull them out. Just this small auction makes me go hard.

Slowly I lower them to where is ass is a plunge one finger Into his open hole

"ahhhhh levi" he moans , I can't tell weather it's out of pleasure or pain.

God he's tight inside , I feel his walls tighten around me , with my out her hand I reach for his dick and slowly stroke it , he needs to relax I think to myself , although as my hand movers up and down his shaft he loosens up and I'm able to fit a second finger in followed by a third.

Eren PoV

I moan in pain and pleasure as I feel Levi's fingers enter me , "ahhhhhh" I can't resist I let out a moan , the idea of having levi inside of me

The suddenly I feel my hips bing places into position , I feel levies tip poke my entrance . then he enters me... Excruciating pain runs up my spin i cry out in it , it hurts so fucking much ,I git my teeth , I knew it was too big . then the pain is gone replaced by the most amazing pleasure

" are you okay?" Levi asks

"F-fine" I gasp

Slowly he starts moving his hips , gently grinding into me

Ahhhh ahhhh , our moans of pleasure fill the room , as I respond by moving my hips back against his

" your so hot inside eren , ahhhh , it's amazing"

Suddenly I moan as I feel levi hit my sweet spot

" Ahhhh , there levi-sama , right there"

I feel him thrust hard over and over again each time hitting it , ahhhhh , I'm riding him now , bouncing up and down on top of him , as he manages my dick . it's too much as Levi's manhood repetitively hammers into my sweet spot , were moaning each out hers names , the room fill with I lustful screams, it's too much , I feel my self about to orgasum

" Levi I'm going to cum , ahhhhhh "

Levi's PoV

He's so hot , ahhh I want more of him I want him to say my name over and over again ,suddenly I feel his walls tighten around me, I can't hold on much longer

" I'm going to cum , aswell eren " ahhhhhhhhh we both climax at the same time , erens cum splattering his face and my chests , while I fill eren with my seed , I pull out and watch as my cum oozes out is his ass , satisfied I collapse on the bed

Eren falls on top of me , and we fall asleep in each other's arms

" I love you Heichou he whispers "

" I love you too brat " I say as we fall in to the land of dreams


End file.
